KH: Love Triangle Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Caution: Yaoi series! Boyxboy love! Riku loves Sora but Sora loves Roxas but Roxas loves Axel but Axel loves...you get the picture. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


'_if u had only 1 day 2 live. wat would u do? Reply & FWD to 10 ppl or ur life will b cursed.' _Riku reads on his cell phone. Demyx pokes Riku as the teacher walks by and Riku quickly slips his cell phone in his sweatshirt pocket. "Riku you are going to get caught, man." Demyx whispers in a hiss. Riku ignores Demyx while he texts Sora.

Demyx flips open his cell phone and reads the same text message. "This is a load of BS, Riku." Demyx says with a chuckle as the silver knight deletes the message. Riku mumbles something as he ignores Demyx. "Riku. What is the deal with you and Sora anyway? You never hang out with Axel and I anymore." Demyx says in a muted voice.

The teacher is too busy doing a problem on the board to notice them. "Can't I have friends? Or is that one of Axel's rules to not hang out with people? What next? Is he going to band me from breathing?!" Riku whispers with an odd fierce snap in his tone. "Jeez Riku. It was just a question." Demyx says and he stops his conversation there before he sets Riku off on an angry rant.

_ 'What did I say that was so wrong? Is he keeping a secret? Axel is not going to like this.'_ Demyx thinks to himself as he drums his pencils in the beat of the new song he wrote. Riku sighs and texts Sora back. _'Sora…what would you do if we only had a day?'_ Riku texts Sora.

Demyx pokes the pencil on the back of Marluxia's hair and the pink pixie turns around with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' expression on his face. "Sorry." Demyx says and he stifles a laugh. Sora texts Riku back and the quiet teen opens the message. _'I would well….meet me in the park by Ivory Lane after school. Riku…do you think we should-'_ Riku reads.

"Riku!" The teacher snaps and Riku closes his cell phone before he finishes the text message. Ms. Hawig stomps over in her classic 20s purple dress and snatches the cell phone from Riku. "Have your parents pick this up after school from the principal's office. I'd like to have a little talk with them too." She bellows and Riku sinks in his seat.

She tracks back to the front of the class like a T-Rex. Demyx pats Riku's shoulder. "C'mon Rikie. I'm sure your mom will be fine with it. She is nice." Demyx assures Riku. The silver teen stares at the back of Zexion's head. _'…Could he? Does he…? Would we finally…be a couple?'_ Riku thinks to himself.

The bell rings and Riku jets out of his seat in a hurry to his last class of the day. _'One more class. Then a few minutes after school then I'll be-'_ Riku thinks and the teacher stops him before he leaves the room.

"On second thought. How about a good hour of detention after school?" She says with a devil glow in her eyes. Riku feels his heart thunk to his stomach. _'But…Sora…'_ Riku thinks.

Riku doesn't make eye contact with her because he knows his death glare will get him to the electric chair that old witch has. She hands him a pink detention slip and he takes it without a word. He is late to Advanced Art class and the teacher excepts him in. "Riku?" She asks him while the students are busy goofing off with the new plaster she bought for them.

"Yeah, Paine?" Riku asks as he sketches away from the group of artists. "Why were you late?" She asks and she takes a seat on the stool next to him. Riku tilts his head up to look at her; Paine decides to just take a chair instead because Riku is at a lower sitting height. "Ms. Hawig gave me detention." Riku says dully as he shades the portrait he is drawing.

Paine rolls her eyes and takes out a cigarette. Riku eyes her and she laughs lightly. "Oh yeah. I always forget I'm not suppose to." Paine laughs and Riku says nothing. "So….what did you do?" Paine asks curiously with a devilish flick in her tone and an added eyebrow wiggle feast. "I was texting in class." Riku says in with his signature grumble.

He scowls and Paine frowns. "Aw you got me excited. I thought you were making out in class or something." Paine says and she fiddles with an old plastic paintbrush. "...I wish…" Riku mumbles and Paine sighs. She puts her chin on the table and she eyes Riku. "You like him, don't you?" She asks and Riku merely nods.

Paine stands up and she grabs a pink slip. She scribbles something down and Riku sulks in his chair. "I'll talk to Xemnas before detention today and I'll tell him that you are serving it by reorganizing the art supply closet. Then he'll say _alright then, Ms. Akagi_ and then you can sneak over to see your lover boy." Paine says with a smile. Riku's eyes perk up and he smiles. Paine gets a big hug from Riku and she pats his back while she says, "You're welcome." The bell rings and Riku turns to Paine for a second.

"What about my cell phone?" Riku asks and Paine thinks for a moment. "I'm sure Leon will snatch it up for you." She says and Riku smiles. "Thanks, Paine." He says and she laughs to herself.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't get on my nerves, kid." She jokes and Riku waves goodbye to her. Paine takes the hideous baby pink corded phone in her hands. She dials three digits then presses the pound button. As the phone rings, Paine picks the dry blue paint off of the wall.

"Yes?" Xemnas says with a tired voice. "Hey Xemers, Riku is serving detention in the art room. He is going to organize the supply closet." She says smoothly yet sternly. Paine can't help but smile at the feeling of her inner rebellion.

"Alright then, Ms. Akagi." Xemnas says and he hangs up the phone. Paine dials Leon's number and she watches the teens in the courtyard from her giant classroom window. "Hey Leon. I need a favour." She says and she sees Riku disappear into the crowd.

Riku notices Axel walking toward him. The silver teen opens his locker and pretends to not notice the predator. "Hello there, beautiful." Axel says with a grin as he snakes his arm around Riku's waist. He becomes hesitate at Axel's warm touch.

"A-axel just leave me alone. I need to go." Riku says as he thinks about Sora. The candle melter cleverly raises an eyebrow and he asks, "Need a ride?" Xemnas comes tromping down the hallway and Leon tosses the cell phone to Riku.

The silver teen catches it in his hands and Axel grins. "I'll take that as a yes." Axel whispers lewdly and he grabs Riku's pale hand. "RIKU!" Xemnas shouts and Leon does a dramatic interference to stop the superior. The two teens rush away to the parking lot.

Riku gets in the car faster then Axel and the pyro screeches out of the lot in his electric blue corvette. "Ivory Lane." Riku says and Axel raises an eyebrow. "That's were my house is……stop hitting on me." Axel says and Riku blushes deeply. "WHAT?" Riku gasps and the chuckle from the nobody echoes again.

"I-uh I don't like you like that!" Riku stumbles over his words as Axel drives swiftly through the sharp turns. The conversation drops awkwardly and Riku looks at the cell phone in his hands. _'Stupid Leon…This is Dem's cell phone.'_ Riku thinks and he sighs after he puts the small blue phone in his pocket.

Axel stops the car at the beginning of Ivory Lane and he turns off the car's ferocious engine. The keys make a peaceful metallic jingle and Riku makes eye contact with the green eyed beauty. The street is quiet as the wind brushes through the willow trees.

Demyx strolls down the street and Axel in the car with Riku. They are far away but his crystal clear vision sees every detail. Demyx watches them talk about something. The surfer walks quicker so he can switch phones with Riku.

The red charmer doesn't notice the water teen and the car teens lock lips. The blond's jaw drops as he sees his red devil kissing Riku. _'Axel…'_ Demyx thinks as he watches his red head crush.

_ 'Riku…how could you…'_ Demyx thoughts wander as he glares harshly at the long haired teen. The water teen walks away and he opens Riku's cell phone. Demyx grins as he reads the texts fro Sora and deletes them. _'Hey Sora. Just leave now bcuz I don't want to c you…don't sit w/me lunch 2moro, k?'_ Demyx texts Sora from Riku's cell phone.

Sora sits on the grass under a twisted oak. He stares wickedly at his cell phone like some demented staring contest. _You'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark!_ Sora cell phone plays and he fumbles to slide the screen open. The brunette drops his cell phone with a muted thunk after reading the text message.

Demyx smirks as he deletes the message he sent Sora and he takes a glimpse at his friends making out. "If you take away my crush then I'll take away yours." The spiky blond whispers and he walks away.

Riku pulls away from the deep kiss and he smacks Axel across the face. The handprint on Axel's pale face is as red as his fiery hair. "You are such a bastard!" Riku yells at Axel and he gets out of the car. The smoldering teen is speechless as Riku runs away.

"Sora?!" Riku calls out as he runs into the park. The pale locket teen looks around with tears in his eyes as the empty swings sway. Riku falls to his knees under a tree and he presses his face against the rough bark. Something scurries in the tree above him. Riku looks up and a blue eyed teen falls out of the tree.

"Oof!" Riku exclaims and the blond scurries off of him. "Sorry sorry." He repeats to Riku. "Roxas? What were you doing in the tree?" Riku asks and Roxas shuts up. "I don't want to talk to you. Sora is upset." Roxas plainly says and he walks off. Riku stands up and he considers chasing Roxas down for more answers. "What happened?" Riku asks and Roxas sighs bitterly.

"He gets it, Riku. He understands that you don't want him." The keyblade nobody says and Riku is silent for a moment. "Roxas?" Axel asks and Riku glances at the snowy haired teen before he takes off running. Riku runs through the thick green grass as it sucks at his sneakers.

The silver fighter skids across onto a thin dirt path and he stumbles across rocks as he goes downhill to the still creek. A thin fog sets in the foreign part of the park. Riku hears some sniffling and he follows it silently across the white pebbles and dead leaves.

Sora sits on a frayed log with his hands on his face as he sobs. Riku carefully sits next to Sora and he wraps his arm around the crying brunette. "I'm sorry…" Riku says and Sora perks up. "I don't want to talk to you, Riku. Not now…" Sora says coldly and he shakes off his warm arm.

He races away from Riku with a tear stained face. Riku crunches his hand into a fist to dig his nails into his skin. _Don't cry…don't cry…Don't cry my angel.'_ Riku thinks softly as he listens to the tears slid down his face.

The brunette sniffs as his emotions settle down. He makes his way back to the grey street. The clouds gather in and reflect the scents of a storm. Roxas sits on the curb and he notices Sora. The blond rushes up to hug his friend. "I'm here for you…I'm here." Roxas says and Sora hugs him back tightly.

Axel watches this from inside his home and he scowls at Sora. _Roxas…but Riku….but…Roxas…'_ Axel debates and he slaps the deck of cards off of his polished wooden table. "Axel?" A voice asks sweetly yet seductively.

"I'm here, Lux." Axel says as his step brother enters his room. The brit hugs Axel from behind as the red head stares out the window. "You wouldn't want to get in any trouble… am I right bad boy?" Luxord asks the heated teen. Luxord kisses his brother's neck and Axel doesn't make eye contact. _'Stop it…I don't want you…'_ Axel thinks.

Luxord grips Axel's shoulder roughly and the pyro flinches from his abusive _boyfriend_. The cheater grins as Axel closes the curtains. "Stop slutting around, Axe. You're mine…or else." Luxord threatens as he cuts his harmless index finger up Axel's throat. "Yes…" Axel says and Luxord smirks.

"Luxord?" A voice calls up from downstairs. Vexen, Luxord's real father and Axel's step father, sets his chiming keys down on the tiled kitchen counter. "I'll be there, father." Luxord calls down and he turns his focus back to Axel. "Stay here, dragon." The player demands with a devilish grin then he keenly takes his earl grey tea off the table and sips it.

Axel stares with hollow green eyes at the dominating teen. "Yes…" Axel says and he looks down at his melted candles on his table. Luxord leaves the dark red room and Axel rests his head on the light wood table. The texture of it slides against Axel's skin as his tears build up.

The vulnerable teen clenches his teeth to fight away his emotions. _'I hate this…I need someone…I need someone…Riku, Roxas, Riku, Roxas…Riku…'_Axel debates in his head as he closes his emerald eyes.


End file.
